Beneath The Stars
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Fic request for @Akunochi2480. Miles and Phoenix's first date is an Autumn evening picnic at Seneca Lake Park. AU


_A/N: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth don't belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and Seneca Lake park, however, is mine. ^)^  
_ _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Miles and Phoenix's first date.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_ _  
A fic request for akunochi2480 on Tumblr. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this for you! It's an honour for me to write for someone who's art I admire and love! ^)^_

Hope you enjoy! Not beta read! Seneca Lake Park exists nowhere else except in my own imagination. Seneca refers to Lucius Annaeus Seneca (4 BC-AD 65), the ancient Roman tutor of the emperor Nero.

Thank you to all my readers! **MUCH APPRECIATED**!

Rated K, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _October 26th_  
 _Seneca Park Lake Park_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _7:30 P.M._

"Is this spot all right, Miles?" Phoenix asked as they walked hand in hand in the Park, the evening breeze blowing stiffly off of Seneca Lake, stopping at the site a few feet away. He shivered slightly, drawing the corners of his jacket collar together, blowing on his cold fingers, the wicker picnic basket held in his other hand.

Miles' gloved fingers covered his own as he also held the basket so at least his other hand wasn't cold and he chuckled ruefully to himself over not having brought gloves.

 _One of the few things that I had neglected to bring this evening... I didn't think it would be this chilly._

Miles had also stopped and looked around, taking in the scenery with a critical eye before he nodded, a warm smile spreading over his face.

"This is perfect, Phoenix," he replied, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Phoenix's cheek, chuckling softly as he saw the stain of red quickly flare before he smiled crookedly.

Miles had been pondering what to do to make their first date something special. He knew of all the other ways one could go about it such as dinner out, a movie or even taking in a play at the local theatre but they all seemed humdrum to him and he'd tossed them all out as possible options.

He'd gone over various other things in his mind until he hit on the perfect one and something that he personally enjoyed himself: evening picnics. It was near the end of October so there wouldn't be any bugs and not many people ventured out into the Autumn evening chill so they wouldn't be interrupted. It was perfect.

He'd planned the date from start to finish: what foods to prepare, what beverages to bring, cutlery, plates, linen napkins, glasses. Once he was finished, he'd called Phoenix to formally ask him out on a date which he, to Miles' pleasure, immediately, and quite enthusiastically, accepted. They agreed to October 26th as being the perfect day for it and Miles felt lighter, and happier, as he hung up the phone after talking to Phoenix.

As the appointed day approached, Miles couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He wasn't sure if Phoenix would really enjoy an evening picnic and wondered if this was really the right thing to do. Perhaps he wanted to do something else or go elsewhere but the plans were already set and there wasn't time to cancel and plan something else. With this uppermost in his mind, he hoped that the evening would go smoothly and Phoenix would enjoy himself.

As arranged, he'd picked up Phoenix at _Wright & Co. Law Office_ and they'd driven directly to Seneca Lake Park, chatting pleasantly all the way there. Miles felt himself relaxing a little; he genuinely enjoyed their conversation as they chatted about a hundred different things, laughing over silly jokes that they remembered from their childhood.

After they had pulled into the Park parking lot and Miles parked the car, he couldn't help but to glance at Phoenix from out of the corner of his eye. He was looking out the window, a soft look on his face and Miles couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. It gave his heart a lift, just the same, and he found that he couldn't look away.

Phoenix turned his head just then, his smile spreading over his face as he caught Miles staring at him. Embarrassed, Miles felt his cheeks begin to redden but Phoenix extended a hand to touch him gently on the arm and he felt his embarrassment begin to fade away.

"What were you thinking about, Miles?" he asked.

"You," he replied promptly and it surprised him how easily it came to his lips. He didn't know if it were only his imagination but did Phoenix's smile seem to get even brighter at these words? He wasn't certain but it did help him to get over his nervousness about the way the date would go. The last hurdle had been crossed and now he could truly relax and enjoy Phoenix's company as the evening went on.

Miles looked at the built in fire pit that was in this spot and smiled, nodding in satisfaction. It was a little chilly this evening with the wind blowing cold and it would be perfect to build a fire where they could keep warm and enjoy their picnic.

Miles took the wicker basket from Phoenix and lay it down on the picnic table that was a foot away from the raised edges of the fire pit. He spread out a black-and-white checkered tablecloth over the top of the picnic table and put the wicker basket up on top.

He opened the it and began to take out the contents that were within: the glasses, the cider, the cutlery, plates and glasses and the various food items which he set out while Phoenix watched in silence.

"Do you need any help, Miles?"

Miles shook his head, smiling at him as he quickly finished setting up, Phoenix feeling a thrill run through him from his head to his feet.

"No but thank you very much for offering, Phoenix."

After he was finished, Miles walked over to the car, opened the back door on the driver's side and leaned in, rummaging around in the back seat and coming back out a few moments later with some matches, a wool blanket and a black satchel full of newspaper.

Phoenix looked at him curiously as he walked to the fire pit and knelt down, taking off the lid and placing it on the ground beside him before putting the items he carried on the raised marble edge. He opened the satchel and took out a handful of newspaper which he proceeded to crumple and placed them in various places inside the rounded brazier. He stopped, looked at their placement and continued until all of them were nestled within.

He rose to his feet and was about to walk over to the wood bin situated a few feet away where he knew that some pre-cut tacked cords of firewood were kept but Phoenix beat him to it, smiling as he gathered a few of the logs from the bin.

Miles smiled at him as he did so, his heart starting to beat faster as he watched. He hadn't expected him to do that and, curiously, it sent a warm feeling through him as he watched him gather up the wood.

 _I never thought that someone picking up wood could be so... interesting._

Phoenix blushed when he saw Miles looking at him so intently but he was pleased to see that soft glimmer in his dark grey eyes. Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix noted with appreciation, was indeed a very handsome man and he couldn't help but feel very lucky to have this incredibly attractive, and very talented, man as his date. Of which he hoped that this would be the first of many more to come.

There was no question in Phoenix's mind at how he wanted this evening to go and, from the look on Miles' face, he felt the same.

"Here." Phoenix held out his arms, watching in silence as Miles took the wood from him, putting it down inside the brazier. He stood up and brushed his hands off before taking the matches out of his pocket, taking three and striking them all at the same time on the striker on the side of the box.

The matches ignited, all three bursting into flame at the same time and Phoenix watched as the red-orange and yellow colored flames danced a little before settling down to burn brightly. Miles quickly held them against the various balls of newspaper, moving from one side to the other until it was burning brightly. He dropped the matches into the heart of the fire and put the lid on top of the brazier, smiling in satisfaction before he stood up again.

"There." Miles walked over to the picnic table again, Phoenix following along behind him blowing on his cold fingers, and finished setting up the table. He picked up one of the tupperware dishes, took off the lid and placed it down on top of the table. "We'll have a good fire in a little bit and that should be enough to take the chill off."

Phoenix blushed. "I wish I had brought some gloves," he admitted ruefully, his cheeks coloring. "I didn't think it would be this cold out tonight since it had been pretty warm earlier this afternoon."

Miles chuckled as he finished opening the other dishes, placing each one at a specific place on the table.

"It is that time of year," he remarked sagely and Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at the mock-serious tone and set the cutlery next to each plate and a champagne flute in front. "And it has been chiller out this past week, much more than normal, I suspect."

Phoenix nodded before rubbing his hands together again.

"You have a point." His voice sounded embarrassed and Miles grinned at him, surprising himself at hoe easily it came to his lips.

In fact, everything seemed easier with Phoenix and he couldn't help but feel his heart lift at the realization.

Everything is going well and I'm really enjoying his company. He chatted pleasantly with Phoenix as he scuttled about getting the rest of the picnic repast set up, talking and laughing about a hundred different things as they did so. _I definitely want to see him again and I hope that this will be the beginning of more dates with him..._

At that moment, a gust of wind blew a lock of dark grey hair in front of his face and he blinked in surprise when he saw Phoenix standing next to him. Before he could say a word, Phoenix had taken hold of the errant lock and had gently lifted it away from his face, tucking it behind his left ear.

"There," he whispered tenderly, his cerulean blue eyes shining. "Back where it belongs."

Miles stared at him in stunned surprise, his mouth dropping open. He could still feel the heat of that gentle touch and it thrilled him to his very marrow. Phoenix seemed to realize that he might have erred for he blushed a deep scarlet, his mouth opening to apologize. Before he could say a word, Miles' arm lifted and his fingertips touched his cold cheek gently, his eyes full of wonder.

"Miles?" Phoenix's voice was hesitant, questioning but Miles also noticed that he made no move to remove his hand and, instead, his left covered it, squeezing gently.

"It's all right, Phoenix." His own voice was hoarse with emotion and he swallowed hard. "There's no need to apologize for, as you can see, I don't..." He paused, his cheeks coloring in turn. "I don't... _mind._ " He smiled crookedly at him.

Phoenix's heart raced at his words, a dazzling smile spreading over his face and Miles couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"I know that we haven't even really started our date but I..." He stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I... _really_ want to see you again after tonight. Would you...would you... perhaps...?"

Phoenix leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Miles' softly and with great tenderness. He felt Miles start briefly before he started to relax, leaning into it. His mouth moved sweetly against Phoenix's, both men murmuring in pleasure.

After they had parted, Miles cast a furtive glance toward the picnic table remarking, "It would be a shame to have our picnic go to waste so why don't we go over and eat?" He grinned as his fingers continued to caress Phoenix's cheek. "Although I really don't mind doing this, either..."

Phoenix chuckled softly, kissing him again. "You do have a point." His eyes twinkled with mischief as Miles' hand left his cheek, their fingers intertwining. "Let's go eat and then we can relax by the fire pit and watch the stars." He glanced upward, Miles following his gaze, gasping softly at the blanket of shining stars that seemed to thickly cover the sky. "They look so beautiful tonight...almost as if it were for us..."

Miles smiled but didn't say another word as they walked back to the table, their fingers loosening as they sat down on opposite sides. Miles picked up his fork, Phoenix doing the same and ate the meal with relish, chatting pleasantly in-between courses.

 _There is no doubt of it,_ Miles thought happily as he listened, enraptured, to Phoenix's take of a case that had ended unexpectedly for his client but all to the good. _I want to see him again and enjoy more picnics like this at Seneca Falls Lake._

He brought his wandering thoughts quickly to heel, as he continued to listen. He knew the story well enough since he had been the one prosecuting the case but, as he listened to him talk, it seemed as if he were really hearing his voice for the very first time and he couldn't deny the effect it had on him.

It was with this thought that Miles returned to eating and sharing his own stories from the prosecutor's bench. Once they had finished the delightful cherry cheesecake that Miles had thoughtfully provided for dessert, their hands reached across the table once more, their fingers intertwining.

Later on, when they cuddled up next to the fire pit, Phoenix sitting in front of Miles and both men wrapped in a blue-and-magenta colored blanket, Miles would remember this day as being one of the happiest of his life.

 _Yes. I want to see him again... and not just for casual dates._ He closed his eyes, breathing in Phoenix's soft scent. _I want this to be exclusive._

He couldn't wait to see where this new relationship would go and he held Phoenix tightly against him, his back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapping around his sides, his clasped hands resting on Phoenix's stomach, his chin resting on the top of his head. Both Miles and Phoenix watched as the moonlight rippled over the soft waves of Seneca Lake as they slapped gently against the shore, providing its own music on this magical night before their gazes once more returned to the stars above.

Phoenix murmured happily as he snuggled even closer and both men watched them far into the night.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
